Just a Little Different
by Ethost
Summary: Evan, a fourteen year-old soon to be Pokémon trainer Is about to go on his very own Pokémon journey and attempt to win the Indigo League. but can he make it there and achieve his dream while simultaneously dealing with himself and a newly resurrected Team Rocket?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there anyone who happens to read this! (what would be the correct term? aspiring authors? Readers? I don't know...) Welcome to my first story:"Just a little different" I'm writing this because I have a big writing test coming up, and i want to improve my writing. (especially first person). Also, I just wanted to try writing a Pokémon fanfiction. so uh... yeah, enjoy!**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

-Noises-

**Disclaimer: I own pokémon... wait, what? I don't?... oh. Well, I have just been informed that I infact do NOT own pokémon... crap.**

**...**

**Chapter 1**

Your First Pokémon

**...**

"It was a warm summer day in Newbark town" I recalled "and I was going to Professor Elm's lab just down road to get my first pokémon."

-Evan

...

"Evan!" My mom called "It's time to get up!"

"five more minutes..." I mumbled into my pillow

"Evan! You don't have time for this! you're getting your pokémon today and it's already 9:20! you're supposed to get there by 9:30!"

"_my pokémon?..." _I thought "_MY POKÉMON! I'm getting my pokémon today!"_

"Coming mom!" I yelled

I frantically scrambled out of bed, threw off my pajama pants and shirt and put on a pair of faded, blue jeans, I then pulled a grey shirt with a white diamond on the middle with a blue pokéball inside of it over my lean fourteen year-old frame. Next I ran over to the bathroom and speed brushed, looked into the mirror, and shook my head back and forth once, making my brown hair settle in a wave like motion over my blue grey eyes. After that I sprinted out of the bathroom and downstairs, quickly putting on a pair of white socks and a pair of black and blue running shoes.

"Gotta go mom!" I yelled as i ran out of the door

"Bye honey, have fun on your journey!"

"BYE!" i yelled as i threw the door closed, resulting in a loud -thunk!-

I sprinted as fast as I could down the dirt road that lead to professor Elm's lab. thinking about the Indigo League, and how badly I wanted to get there. I whizzed by houses and trees until, several minutes later, I saw a two-story, green roofed house in the distance. when i got there, i saw a black haired teenage boy with a black and goldenrod hat casually walking towards me.

"Yo! Evan! how's it goin'?" asked the boy

"pretty good, considering I just ran here from my house in a matter of minutes. how 'bout you Gold?" I asked

"It's going awesome for me, I'm getting my pokémon today!" the boy called Gold replied

"you act like I'm not"

"oh yeah, by the way, did you see Crys on the way here?"

"well, no, but I wasn't really looking for anyone, I was just running here..."

"hm, i figured she'd be here by now, waiting by the door, calling us a couple of slowpokes"

"yeah, that wouldn't be all that out of character for her."

We chuckled, and then stayed silent for a moment, until i asked something

"hey, what time is it?"

Gold looked at his watch and then replied

"its 9:28"

"thanks."

As we waited for it to become 9:30, i saw a figure in the distance, kicking up a cloud of dust in it's wake

"Well, it looks like Crys just about made it" I said

"whadda' ya mean?" Gold asked

"look." I said as I pointed to the cloud of dust coming towards us

"oh yeah... HI CRYS!" he yelled

Kris walked up to us, and panted out "h-e-y G-o-l-d, h-e-y E-v-a-n."

just as Crys finished her sentence, we heard a bell ring and we all turned around to see Professor Elm standing right inside the doorway

"hello you three!" he said cheerily "nice to see your on time!"

"Hi professor!" the three of us replied in unison

"come on in" he said as he made a hand motion as to usher us in

We all walked in to Elm's lab and looked around at the cramped bookshelves, and large machines with cables sprouting out of them in all directions like vines. The professor gave us a brief tour of his lab, ending at a small, circular, red, and white machine with three pokéballs on them.

"so these are our first pokémon then?" I asked

"Yes. they are, in order, Chikorita, the leaf pokémon." as Professor Elm finished his sentence, he sent out Chikorita, and then continued "Cyndaquil, the fire-mouse pokémon" once again, he sent out the pokémon he was talking about " and last but not least, Totodile, The big jaw pokémon."

The three of us got down on our knees to greet the pokémon, All greeting different pokémon at the same time, and once we did, Professor Elm asked a question.

"so which of you is choosing first?"

"uh, I don't know, how do you usually decide?" Crys asked

"well i usually just let the trainers decide amongst themselves."

"and that works?" Gold asked, a bit skeptically

"well, sort of." We all slumped our shoulders in exasperation when we heard this "They usually start arguing..." The professor finished

"and you never thought to do anything like, oh, i don't know, first come, first served?" I asked

"well, I never really thought about it, but yes, I guess we could do that." The Professor Replied

"Okay." Gold, Crys and I replied

"Good. Now which of you got here first?" The Professor asked

"I think it was Evan." Gold said

"no objections?" The Professor asked, silence.

"Awesome!" I yelled, slightly startling the pokémon. "oh, sorry." I added when I noticed the alarmed pokémon.

"Okay then Evan, which Pokémon will you choose?"

"hm..." I thought for a moment " I choose... Totodile!"

Totodile jumped up and down happily and ran over to me

"I'm gonna call you Jaws!" I remarked ecstatically as the newly named jaws gave me a toothy grin.

"Okay then, here is Totodile's pokéball." He said as he handed me a standard red and white pokéball with a water droplet emblem on it. "who got here next?" The Professor asked to all of us

"Oh, that was Gold." I answered.

"Oka-" The Professor began, but was interrupted by Gold

"Cyndaquil"

"Okay, here is Cyndaquil's pokéball." He said while handing Gold a pokéball with flame emblem on it.

"so then, it's safe to assume that Crys got here next?" The Professor asked knowingly.

"Ye-" The three of us started, but we were interrupted by a loud banging, and suddenly, smoke filled the room.

"Get down!" The Professor yelled as he dropped to the ground, and we did likewise.

I waited in the inky black darkness for what felt like days until it finally cleared just as abruptly as it had started. We all stood back up, and Professor Elm inspected the damage to his lab, finding nothing but a broken window and a card that said "Silver". Then he walked back to us.

"Okay Crys, here's Chikorita!" The Professor said proudly, holding nothing but air.

"um... Professor?" Gold asked

"yes?"

"wheres Chikorita?"

The professor looked at his hand, and realized what Gold meant.

"Oh no! no no no no! Chikorita has been stolen!"

...

"I'm sorry Crys," The Professor said to a crying blue haired teenage girl who was sitting on a chair in professor Elm's lab. there were Police looking around the house, but they found nothing except for the card professor Elm showed them.

"Yeah, don't worry Crys!" Gold said "I'll catch that good for nothing crook!"

"B-but you don't even know what he looks like..." Crys replied

"oh yeah..." Gold said, looking rather deflated "But I'll hunt him down!"

"I'm sorry too, Crys." I finished

"C-Chikorita's gone!" Crys sobbed

"It's ok, I have another Pokémon you can have!" The professor said.

Crys looked up at the professor, still crying.

"You do?"

"yes, come with me."

Professor Elm lead Crys back into the room where the pokémon were, and clicked a button on a machine next to the circular machine that the pokémon had been in, which revealed another Pokéball. It had a small white circle above the button on the pokéball.

"Go, Eevee!" The professor shouted, revealing a small, brown, fox like pokémon

"Oh!" Crys said. "I love her! Thank you professor!"

"your welcome Crys. But before you three go, I have to give you one more thing." The professor said as he grabbed some red objects from a table behind him. "here are your pokédexes and pokéballs, you each get five pokéballs."

We all left Professor Elm's lab after thanking him, and headed back to our homes, seeing as it was already five o'clock and we wouldn't be able to get to Cherrygrove city before nightfall. When I got home, I showed my mom Jaws, and I told her about what had happened at Professor Elm's, packed up some stuff for my journey, including another shirt, a pair of shorts, some extra pairs of socks, some extra pairs of underwear, a watch, some water, and a back-pack. I went to sleep that night dreaming about winning the Indigo league...

**AN: so! whadda ya think? I think it was OK compared to some of the other stories out there, but I also (personally) feel like there was WAY too much dialogue, and i had a hard time putting in actual paragraphs. It's really bugging me, although, I do suck at setting, so maybe If I get better at that, My story won't just be a wall of dialogue.**

**please review! I want to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: CHAPTER 2! I hope to not take a month per chapter, but school SUCKS. Whos the dumbass who decided to give you MORE homework and MORE projects when theres a month left? But mini-rant aside, time to respond to the reviews! wait... review, oh well.**

**Thechinskyguy: thanks, I know its cliché, but, well... there's not many things you can do that aren't cliche (I did pick probably THE most cliché thing though...) but uh, yeah... could you point out my incorrect grammar so I can improve it? thanks, also, I know criticism is good (I never mentioned that though, so... eh)**

**also, I thought I should say that the title won't really make much sense for a while, it should eventually. (insert evil laugh here)**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

-Noises-

**Disclaimer: I -sniff- don't own Pokémon...**

…

A Day on the Road

**...**

"That kids insane, have you seen 'im? I hung out with him once or twice, but one time... I-I don't even want to talk about it..."

-Gold, referring to Evan

…

"Evan! breakfast is ready!" my mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"M'k mom.." I mumbled lazily as I pulled myself out of bed and down the stairs.

when I got to the bottom, I was greeted by the sweet aroma of pancakes and maple syrup. The pancakes were sitting on a plate on our small wooden table, and I happily dug in.

"Fanks mum!" I said as I was eating my pancakes.

"You're welcome, honey," she said as she sat down and ate some pancakes herself.

…

when my mom and I were done eating, I checked my bag to make sure i had everything, told my mom I had to go, who in turn told me to be careful, and to call her when I got to Cherrygrove. After I promised I would call, I walked out the door into the warm summer breeze, causing the vibrant green trees to sway back and forth. I sent out Jaws and we set out towards route 29. passing by Professor Elms green roofed laboratory, and quickly arrived at the edge of town.

"You ready Jaws?" I asked

"To-totodile!" Jaws replied while nodding up and down.

"Okay! lets go!" I said energetically as we entered the thinly forested route.

We walked for about an hour before I noticed something strange about the green route.

"Hey Jaws, is it just me or is it really empty here?"

"To-to-totodile!" Jaws replied

"Is that an 'its just you'?"

"To" jaws said as he shook his head back and forth, signifying that I was wrong

"Oh. Well, maybe there are people and pokémon closer to Cherrygrove.

"Toto-to?"

"I'm going to assume that means 'Cherrygrove?' and tell you. Cherrygrove is the city we're going to."

"To"

…

We continued walking for a while, until I heard snarls and... tearing?

"Jaws, do you hear that?" I asked, referring to the snarling and tearing noises.

"To!" Jaws replied, while nodding up and down.

"I think its a pokémon! lets catch it!"

"To-to!"

We walked towards the noises, and what I saw I will never be able to unsee. There was a large ferret-like pokémon in a clearing. It had deep red blood coating its claws, and it was tearing into the body of a small purple rat pokémon, a rattata, I remembered. I watched with morbid curiosity as the ferret-like pokémon peeled the flesh off of the Rattata, and ate it. When it was done, it threw the blood stained bones of the Rattata into a large pile of equally red bones. I heard a loud -CRACK!- and realized, to my horror, that Jaws wasn't next to me. The Ferret thing snapped it's head to the direction of the noise, as did I, and we both saw Jaws trying to sneak away.

"Jaws!" I yelled, attracting the attention of the ferret and thought "_Nice going, you just got the attention of a murderous ferret thing!" _But the ferret continued to Jaws,

"stay the FUCK away from Jaws!" I yelled, dashing towards him, picking up the ferret by the scruff of its neck, and punched it in the face, over, and over, and over... I watched blood roll down its face, I felt something go across my cheek, but I ignored it. I kept doing this until I was interrupted by a "Toto-to?" I looked at Jaws, and then noticed that my hands felt and my left cheek felt... warn. I turned to look at them, and saw a bleeding ferret and my bloody hands. I screamed and dropped it, then backed away.

"Is it... is it dead?" I asked. I walked forward to check, and poked it with my shoe, resulting in a-

"HISSSSS!" from the ferret. I screamed, brought my leg back, and kicked the ferret as hard as I could in the chest, causing blood to spray from it, while being launched across the clearing and into a tree, back first.

"I-I think I broke his back" I whispered as it hit the ground, sprawled out in an awkward position along a root, like a contortionist.

"Uh... lets go..." I decided after looking at the ferret thing for a couple of minutes to make sure it was dead.

The rest of the walk to Cherrygrove was uneventful, with only a Pidgey or two flying overhead. When we got there, we went straight to the white walled pokémon center that smelled strongly of disinfectant to call my mom and to wash the blood off my body. I called my mom first. The video phone rang twice, and then my mother picked up.

"Hi Ev- sweetie what happened to you?!" My mom asked when she saw my disheveled appearance and exhausted demeanor. not to mention my bloody hands and face.

"Uh... well, I was walking down route 29 with Jaws" I said, while gesturing to my pokémon "and we heard snarling and ripping, so we went to investigate... and we... we saw some kind of insane ferret ripping apart a Rattata, and as we were walking away, we snapped a twig, and then... I don't really remember much, but all of the sudden I was holding it by the neck, and it was all bloody and bruised, and then I dropped it... We killed it..."

"You were attacked? Evan, I thought that you knew that pokémon aren't all cuddly little domesticated creatures, unlike in that cartoon about that kid trying to become a pokémon master..."

"Hey! Ash is real, and I just kind of forgot because of that..."

"So you took information from a cartoon show about a kid who never seems to age to heart?"

"Yes..." I sighed "well, I've gotta get cleaned up, talk to you later mom!"

"OK honey, be careful and get that cut on your face taken care of!"

"OK, wait, cut?"

"Yes, there is a cut along your cheek, make sure you get a bandage for that!"

"OK, I will, bye!"

I walked over to the front desk of the center, and was greeted by a pink haired nurse.

"Hello, And welcome to the pokémon center! My name is Nurse Joy, is there anything I can do for you?" The person at the front desk said.

"Uh, yeah. Do you have showers and open rooms?" I asked.

"Yes! but why do you need a shower?"

"I'm covered in the blood of an insane ferret, why do you think I need a shower?" I asked, gesturing to my blood covered body.

"Oh, yes, That is kind of easy to notice... I don't know how I missed that, there is a shower in every room."

"OK, I'll take a room for one night."

"Of course, that will be one hundred poké."

"Okay, here you go." I said as I handed the money to the nurse.

"Here is the key to your room, room fourteen, and a bandage." The nurse said.

"Thanks" I said as I walked up a flight of stairs with Jaws to find our room for the night

the second floor was much different than the first floor, the walls were painted vibrant blues and greens, and it smelled of evergreen trees, like a forest, I realized. We found our room rather quickly, and walked in so I could wash myself of the deep, red, ferret blood.

When I was done washing off, I put the bandage on my face, and we collapsed on the bottom bed, with Jaws curling up at my feet.

…

The next morning, Jaws and I got up early to pick up some supplies after the somewhat obvious revelation that pokémon were feral beasts. Our first stop was a small grocery store, where we picked up a loaf of bread for myself and pokémon food for jaws, we weren't exactly in the best condition moneywise back then. The next stop after the grocery store was a survival store, where we got some rope, a large piece of cloth, and fire starting materials. Along with a pocket knife that I blew my last fifty poké on.

After our small shopping trip, Jaws jumped onto my shoulder, and we, or I, walked towards the edge of Cherrygrove, to continue our journey to Violet city to get our first badge. Once we were close to the edge of town, I got a call on my pokégear.

"Hello?" I asked

"Evan! thank goodness you picked up! I've been trying to contact Gold and Crystal, but they haven't picked up!" Said a very stressed Professor Elm.

"Why have you been trying to call Gold and Crys Professor Elm?"

"Because I got a call from my old friend, Mr. Pokémon-"

"Psh, you have a friend whose last name is Pokémon?"

"No, it's a nickname. Anyways, he said that he found a pokémon egg, could you pick it up for me? I don't need you to bring it to me, I just need you to tell me what it hatches into," professor Elm said.

"Uh, OK, but why me? Why doesn't Mr. Pokémon just hold onto it?" I asked

"Oh, well, you see, studies show that pokémon eggs hatch faster if near active pokémon... also, I trust you more than Mr. Pokémon to not lose or damage it, he's not very organized..."

"OK, so where is he?"

"Mr. Pokémon is north of cherrygrove city, It's a fairly straight path, and his house is kind of a dump. It would be hard to miss," the professor stated.

"OK, see ya around professor!" I said as I hung up. We walked out of cherrygrove and into route 30, and walked along the worn path covered in untamed grass, and eventually came across a trainer.

"Hey! you there!" a boy around the age of nine said.

"what, me?" I asked.

"yeah, you, the kid with the LAME pokémon!" he taunted.

"yeah, cause I'm SURE some nine year old kid has a better pokémon than Jaws."

"oh yeah? I'll show you! Go Rattata!"

"pfft, it's just a rattata, those guys are as common as they get."

"Oh yeah?"

"uh, yeah, didn't you hear me?" I asked.

"well MY rattata is in the TOP PERCENTAGE of rattata! It'll kick your stupid frog things ass!"

"so this is your way of challenging people to battles then?" I asked

"yeah! and I challenge you and your stupid Frog to a battle!"

"fine. but Jaws isn't a frog. hes a crocodile,"

"toto-to-dile-to-toto!" Jaws added on.

"alright! Lets win this rattata!" The child started, " Use tackle!"

"Oh, no, a TACKLE?" I mocked

"yeah, do you and your stupid frog give up to our awesome power?" he asked, clearly not understanding my sarcasm

"hes not a fucking FROG dumbass! Jaws! Bite it!"

"Toto!" Jaws said, while advancing on the rat. He sunk his teeth into the rats side and picked it up, shaking it back and forth until it stopped struggling.

"Rattata!" The boy cried as he ran up to his rat, "you cheated!"

"What? I just told Jaws to bite it-" I started

"and now hes dead!"

"What? No, hes not dead... I think..."

"you killed him and now he's dead!"

"here, lemme see him," I said while reaching for the rat.

"No! Stay away from me!" He said as he ran away.

"It's still breathing! Just take it to a pokémon center!" I called out, "and don't bury him!"

We continued walking, past a fork in the road, and laying waste to any trainers we came across, without "killing" them, and collecting some cash, I might add, until we came across a red-roofed dump of a house, there were piles of moldy garbage, and I think I saw a trubbish or two in the garbage. There was a damp, moldy aroma. We walked inside, Jaws clinging to my shoulder in fear. I knocked on the paintless door three times, -knock, knock, knock- no response. Again, -knock, knock, knock- no response. Louder this time, -KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK- and finally, I heard a "coming!" from within the house. "No wonder the professor doesn't trust this guy to hold onto an egg, you know Jaws?" I asked, I got a "To-to" in response. About a minute later, I heard a lock being flipped, if that is the right term for it, and the door opened to show me a less than remarkable man. He was short, about five foot five, with a brown suit and a greasy white undershirt. He had greasy graying hair, and a brown fedora on top.

"Ah, hello!" The man rasped, smoke coming out of his mouth, "You must be Evan!"

"Yup, thats me," I replied

"OK! Let me go get the egg." He stumbled his way inside, and I heard things crash, and a couple of things like "no, thats not it." and "where could it be?" until I heard a "AHHA!" and Mr. Pokémon came back with a glass case with an egg inside of it.

"Here you go!" He said as he handed me the egg, "be sure to take good care of it!"

"OK," I coughed out, he was still exhaling smoke, put the egg case in my bag, and left.

After a walking a little ways south, I asked Jaws, "What do you think is in this egg Jaws?"

"Toto-to," he replied.

"hey, I just thought of something," I started, "what if I taught you how to write?"

"To?"

"Yeah, writing, where you make little symbols that stand for sounds," I told him, "like this," I drew an uppercase letter A in the ground, "its an A, can you do that?"

Jaws kind of scoffed, then made one line, looked at my example, drew another, looked again, and drew the last line. "Dile!" he cheered proudly

"Good, I think I'll buy you some reading and writing books, and a pencil..." I muttered as we walked down the overgrown path.

After walking for a good half hour, we got back to the fork in the road we had passed earlier. Since we took the north path to get to MR. Pokémons house last time, we took a left towards quaint little Violet city, it was, and is, bigger than New Bark, but it had, and has, a very quaint look and feel.

…

Night fell fast in the forest, and I had to make a campsite. "Do you see any incredibly convenient clearings, Jaws?" no response, "Jaws?

The only response I got was a blood curdling scream off to my left...

**AN: OOOOOH! Cliffy! Well, anyways, I'm going to clear up WHAT FRICKIN 'VERSE THIS TAKES PLACE IN, because I'm sure that people would get confused by the fact that the crazy childish anime/cartoon you all know and may or may not love, is, in fact, a cartoon in the story too, but wait! Ash is real! OK, lets just lay it out:**

**This story takes place in the world of pokémon, in my own little version, what I'm going to call the "realistic 'verse" for the rest of this explanation, where Pokémon are feral beasts, Unova pokémon are found around the world, albeit rarely, Ash is a highly accomplished pokémon trainer and master, and it is STILL acceptable for children to run around in the wild with their feral beasts, BUT WAIT! there's more! Now children have to wait until fourteen years old! Right around when (damned) hormones are kicking in for everyone! So you've got hormonally crazed children without proper decision making skills running around with feral beasts, doesn't that sound great?**

**OK, shitty explanation aside, I really couldn't write about 20 somethings running around, because I don't really know their thought process', and I couldn't write about naive ten year olds either because... well... I just didn't really want to... HELL YEAH!**

**This is really dragging on, but I have one more thing! I hid an obscure reference to a childrens cartoon in this chapter! Can you find it? What cartoon is it from? If you get it right, you get an imaginary pat on the back... or... something. Eh, see ya!**


End file.
